


Prompt Requests

by XoLilyHeartoX



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barry Whump, Fluff, M/M, Meta with truth powers, Requests needed, Yo dudes gimme headcannons or prompts for these nerds, headcannons, possibly smut, the tags will be updated as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoLilyHeartoX/pseuds/XoLilyHeartoX
Summary: I'll be taking headcanons or prompts for either ColdFlash or Olivarry, so feel free to give me a few!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also please note I may not take every prompt, it depends whether I'm actually comfortable with the prompt and stuff like that, so please don't take offense if I don't do your prompt :)

Hi, all! I've been wanting to write one shots or stories of these two pairings for a while now, I just have a bit of trouble finding a good idea for what to write with them! So, I'm opening requests for these two pairings, and as I go on I might open them up to other pairings, too. I'm not an experienced writer by any means, but I'll try! 

I'll accept most prompts, like domestic or romance or things like that. If you're feeling a little spicy feel free to give me a nsfw prompt, though I can't promise to write those. 

I also can't promise how long writing these'll take, but we'll see how it goes!


	2. Olivarry Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this took so long! This prompt was suggested by peraltiago0101. I hope you enjoy!

When Barry heard the gun fire, he was too slow. Always too slow. He watched his soulmate get shot in the chest, his own chest flaring up in pain. Barry was too distracted to see the villains get away, cradling the other vigilante in his arms.

"Ollie! Ollie, stay with me, please!" Barry cried, taking Oliver's cheeks in his hands. There was blood dripping from his mouth slowly. Barry felt his throat closing up as Oliver's breathing weakened, tears coming from Barry's green eyes. "O - Ollie... please...." He cradled Oliver closer, desperation in his eyes. 

Then he remembered something: once in their life, one soulmate could take another's wounds, take the pain themselves. Barry sat up in determination, and took both of Oliver's hands in his own. He concentrated on the pain in his chest, what Oliver was experiencing. He saw the blood on Oliver's chest start to disappear, and the hole in Oliver's suit, where he was shot, showed the wound easily healing before his eyes. 

Barry gasped out in pain as he felt the wound bleed it's way into his own chest, his suit getting damp from the blood seeping from the wound. Ollie opened his eyes and Barry lost his balance, the wound making his head spin. 

"Barry?! Barry!" Oliver yells, but Barry loses the fight for conciousness. 

\--

He opens his eyes, and the pain in his chest is abating, but still there. His throat feels like a desert, and he weakly coughs. And then Ollie suddenly comes into view, bright blue eyes glinting with worry.   
"Barry..." Ollie says with a relieved smile, and takes Barry's cheek in his big palm. 

"I'm okay, Ollie."   
\--  
"I'm still mad at you, just so you know." Ollie grumbles, even as he buries his nose into Barry's soft hair. Barry gives a weak smile, still a bit dizzy.

"Oliver, you already know that with my speed healing I'd be able to survive after a wound like that." Ollie backs up then, taking a gentle hold of Barry's shoulders. 

"Never. Ever. Do that again. Do you hear me? I don't care that I was almost dying, you could have too! You're just as important as anyone, got it?" Ollie states, eyes steely. Barry nods grudgingly, and he can tell his soulmate is still mad, still worried, but they both know Barry would do that again in a heartbeat. 

Anything for his soulmate.


	3. Olivarry, Meta with Truth Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chapter was requested by maxiefae! I hope you enjoy!

Oliver Queen is a man of many secrets. There are so many things he's done, things he never wants people to know. There are also things that are too embarrassing to say aloud, and he's thinking that right now.

He'd like to say he doesn't appreciate Barry's ass, would love to say he isn't tempted to just _grab_ it. But... he does. He really _really_ does. He has no idea what's so special about it, but Barry's suit is just very form fitting, and Barry looks really good in red.

Anyway, he knows he can't be tempted by it when they're on a mission, or when they're working together. So, he sets it in the back of his mind and follows the bright yellow lightning in Barry's wake on his motorcycle.

When he gets to the street Cisco was directing him to, Barry was already fighting the meta, the yellow streak flitting around. The meta was shooting these blasts of blue energy, which Barry was easily avoiding.

Oliver shot an arrow at a nearby building, zipping up the rope. This would get him a better vantage point. The meta didn't seem to have noticed him yet, only focusing on Barry.

But suddenly, the meta whips around, eyes right on Oliver. He got ready to leap inside a window, but it was too late. The ball of energy was coming at him, and he didn't have superhuman reflexes like Barry, so he got hit straight in the chest. The impact knocked him from the building, but Barry ran up the side of the building to catch him.

The two vigilantes heard the meta cackling as she got away, but Oliver felt too dizzy to stand, so Barry looped Oliver's arm over his shoulder and walked him back to his motorcycle to sit down.

"You okay, Oliver?" Barry asked, concern in his big green eyes.

"Your eyes are so beautiful." Wait, did Oliver just say that? Out loud? Shit. Barry blinked in confusion, but awkwardly laughed it off.

"Okay, big guy, how about we get you to the labs, you might have hit your head or something." Barry then helped him stand up and then walked his motorcycle into a random nook to be picked up later.

"You look really good in red leather -" Oliver tried to force a hand over his mouth, to stop himself from saying this, but it didn't work. "-especially your ass." Fuck. This isn't going well, at _all_.

He could see Barry blushing from here, and he started stuttering. "U - uh, I think the meta hit you with something, so - um, let's head back to STAR labs, yeah?" Barry easily scooped him up, and they were off.

The ride was over in seconds, and Oliver couldn't stop himself from speaking. "Your powers are amazing, you know that?" Barry's lips pursed and he dragged Oliver along by the arm. They finally walked into the cortex, and everyone turned to them.

"Ok, something is wrong with Oliver." Barry said, and Caitlin stepped forward, worry in her eyes.

"What happened?" Cisco asks, and Barry explains everything that happened. Barry's frowning, looking at Oliver in concern.

"I like it more when you smile. I love your smiles." Shit, this is embarrassing. Now everyone is staring at him, and he's awkwardly shifting from toe to toe.

"I told you! Caitlin, do something!" Barry nearly whines. So, Caitlin drags him to another room, and testing begins. Nearly an hour later, they conclude that Oliver was hit with some sort of spell that makes him speak without inhibition. Cisco has been quiet, but suddenly he has an outburst.

"Truth Speaker!" Everyone turns to him incredulously. "The name of the meta! She's obviously making him speak the truth." Then, everyone turns to Oliver again, and he's very uncomfortable now. Caitlin is estimating that the meta's magic should wear off in a day or so, but this is bad. He has to stay near Barry, all the time, while he can't stop himself from complimenting Barry's eyes or the way he smiles.

Everyone is getting sick of Oliver's constant rambling, and Barry is beet red. Oliver is, too. He's been forced to say things like: "Your giggling is adorable." or "I wanna brush my fingers through your hair." or "I love how caring you are." Everyone has resorted to avoiding Oliver just so they don't have to listen to his rants. He's now sulking - he can't even lie in his head! - in an empty medical room, one near the cortex. He hears hesitant footsteps, and he groans when he hears Barry clearing his throat.

"H - Hey, Ollie.." Barry tries, sitting down next to the other vigilante.

"I love it when you call me that. Ugh! Please, just leave me alone to my misery." Barry smiles very shyly, but stays put.

"Do you really mean all these things?" He then asks hesitantly. "Yes, all of it." His mouth says without his permission. He claps a hand over his mouth even though he knows it won't help. Barry's blushing, looking down at his lap self consciously. "Go out with me. A date." Oliver blurts out, and Barry's head jerks up, and Oliver can see the blush go down Barry's neck, and under his shirt.

"U - uh - oh wow... um, yes! Wait, no, what if the meta's manipulating you? Well, I mean - yes. Yes, sure, I'll go out with you!" And he's grinning, still flushed. Barry's practically glowing.

Huh, who knew he'd be glad to be whammied by a meta?

_I guess this odd and scary life pays off after all._


End file.
